Jonathan Henry Nassau
'Jonathan Henry Nassau '(April 27, 1718 - August 2, 1758) was an Anglo-Dutch admiral who participated in the Franco-Brunanter War and was mostly famous for his attack on Provence. Biography Early life Nassau was born on April 27, 1718 in Grijzestad to a Dutch silversmith and a British lady-in-waiting. Since his father was previously a naval captain, he had an interest in war vessels. Once he turned 14, he was able to get enough money to buy a small boat. He used the boat to sail down rivers and streams, and also made maps of the rivers and streams and earned a few coins when giving the maps to the mapmakers. Early military career Once he turned 20, he enrolled in the London Military Academy. He graduated in 1742. After graduating, he enrolled in the Royal Brunanter Navy. He didn't really do much, except fight a few pirates and rise in rank. By the time was 32, he was made main admiral of the Royal Brunanter Navy. The Franco-Brunanter War Once the Franco-Brunanter War began in 1756, he started to fight a few French ships and war machines. They were mainly just skirmishes, but they still excited Nassau. But the event he was most famous for was his attack on the French city of Provence. Nassau's French Assault On the foggy morning of September 3, 1757, Jonathan Henry Nassau decided to try to siege and burn down the large French city of Provence. Before this, he grabbed a few thousand troops in case he was bombarded by a bunch of French troops. So, he decided to put these troops to use and take over some land. So, he landed on Provence, got out of the boat with his troops, and charged into the city. During the charge, Nassau was shot in the neck 1 time, the left thigh 2 times, and in both feet 4 times. Once he was shot in the feet, he fell down. He passed out, but was still alive. But once he woke up, he was told that the charge and siege was a success! They grabbed a bucket full of gold and killed almost all the troops, but lost even more. But the bad thing was that Nassau was paralyzed from the waist down. Death Once he understood what was happening and that he was paralayzed, he went into a deep depression. He started to have hallucinations, cry all the time, and passed out almost all of the time. But then, on August 2, 1758, he started to feel even more weary. He then understood what was happening: he was slowly dying inside. Once he knew the fact, he decided to just end his life early without any hesitiation. But just before he swallowed a pill that would kill him in a minute, he wrote to his family. Dear Family, I can't take it any more. It's time to end the life that's already ending. I can feel my inner gut rotting inside. I'm sorry. I love you all and I care about you. Keep up the good work, and may God bless you. From, Jonathan Then, he swallowed the pill and killed himself. Category:Dead people Category:Franco-Brunanter War Category:1718 births Category:Military personnel